


bad dream

by caprileo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, This Is Sad, chrom is fighting directly with grima so idk if that's canon divergence or not?, f!robin - Freeform, grima!robin - Freeform, like really sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: his breath caught in his throat as he realized the eyes that met his gaze weren't Grima's.they were Robin's.





	bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this short fic after seeing f!robin as grima in warriors and immediately had to make it chrobin angst™. this is the first fic i've posted on ao3 so sorry if there's any glaring mistakes oops

 

 

Chrom threw himself at Grima, blade outstretched, but she met his blow instantly. This wasn't the Robin he had sparred with so many times before. There was a ferocity with each strike of her Levin sword, a hunger for blood. 

_This isn't Robin,_ Chrom told himself with each swing of his sword, but he still found himself hesitating during the few times there was an open window of attack. His Falchion struck Grima's blade with a sharp metallic clang. Grima faltered for a split second, leaving an opening for Chrom to strike.

_Now,_ Chrom's mind screamed, but his limbs suddenly felt as if they were made of stone. He gritted his teeth as he parried the next blow, his opening long gone. Grima's strikes were getting faster, harder, almost outpacing his own -

Suddenly, he felt something change. The force of the blade pressing against his relaxed, as if the person on the other end was only applying enough force to prevent Chrom's blade from going any further.

"Chrom."

Confused, Chrom quickly glanced upwards. His breath caught in his throat as he realized the eyes that met his gaze weren't Grima's.

They were Robin's.

She blinked, the blood red hue of her irises now replaced by honeyed amber. Chrom loosened his grip on the Falchion.

"Chrom," she repeated, her voice calm and steady. The bittersweet pain in her eyes turned Chrom's blood to ice. Robin spoke again, quietly. "Why are you holding back?"

Chrom didn't respond. He knew what she meant. What she was going to say.

"Please. Stop holding back. I need you to do this," Robin pleaded. Chrom broke his silence as panic rose inside him.

"Robin, we can find another way! I'll find a way to save you-"

"No, Chrom." Robin said softly. "It's too late for me." Despite her calm facade, Chrom could see tears welling in her eyes. Robin blinked to prevent the tears from spilling over and gave Chrom a weak smile.

"Besides, being able to see you again... that's all I could have ever wished for." As Robin's voice broke, so did Chrom's heart. Before he could react, Robin let out a yelp of pain and clutched at her head. She gritted her teeth for a moment before the pain subsided. Her eyes flickered open, the amber hue giving way to crimson as she focused her gaze on Chrom. 

"C-Chrom." She choked out a final plea.

"Do it now."

Chrom closed his eyes tightly and shoved the Falchion in front of him in one swift motion. He forced himself to open his eyes, even though he wanted to keep them shut, even though he wanted to convince himself he was asleep and open his eyes and wake up from this like it was all a bad dream. He  _wished_ it was a dream as he saw Robin gasp for breath in front of him, lift her gaze to his, mouth some words he couldn't make out. She fell into his trembling arms, and he wanted to close his eyes again. 

_This is just a bad dream,_  Chrom thought over and over. But he knew it wasn't.

 


End file.
